As Long As It Lasted
by crystalline'maia
Summary: Even though it hurts her more, the happiness she's experiencing is one of a kind, and she doesn't want to go anywhere. But when love begins to add in, and when she starts embracing this love, this happiness will change completely. Oneshot, Misaki/Usui.


**As Long As It Lasted**

_by crystallinemaia_**  
**

Kaichou wa Maid-sama © Hiro Fujiwara

_Credits to __The Jabberer_ for the third to the last line.

**.**

This peaceful scenery clears up my worrying mind. The blinking city lights in the distance naturally blended with the stars up above the inky black sky, looking like stars on land itself. The passing cold winter breeze calms me up, even though it chills me more.

_Even though it chills me more_, the scenery that I'm viewing is one of a kind, and I don't want to go anywhere. The scene astounds me, just like that. But when the sun peeks its rays through the mountains, and when the birds sing again, this view will change completely.

I still remember, ten years ago, he left so suddenly. Since then, we never talked again. I couldn't stand it at first, but eventually I learned. 'If you love something so much, then let it free. If it comes back to you, then it's yours to keep.' It's what they always say, but of all the years I spent breathing in this same place, I finally thought it was better to just leave the past, and dwell in the present instead.

It was better, but never the best. When I try to forget, he comes back into my thoughts, and when he does, it just haunts and hurts me more. I can never fade my memories about him – all his emerald stares, his soft caresses, his quick pecks, and passionate kisses. It sounded so good to be true, _before_ he left.

And now here I stood, as someone who passes on their knowledge to the younger generation, in the very same school I gathered my knowledge, the very same school where I first locked eyes with him.

I closed my eyes as another icy breeze passed by. I can still remember his words and his gestures ten years ago, when we were on the verge of adolescence. I stood here, in the exact same spot, then he spoke my name.

"_Misa-chan?"_

I turned my head around upon hearing that familiar voice. Forcing my face to show an expression of annoyance and disgust, I spat at him. _"What are you doing here, you alien?"_

"_I don't want Ayuzawa to be alone in the cold, so I came here, to warm you up!" _he said cheerily, suddenly wrapping his arms around my shoulders. He then whispered to my ear as his cold breath quite froze it. _"Better now, Ayuzawa?"_

I certainly felt a whole lot better of course! Yet pride took over me once again. I'll never give in to him, _ever. _It's a disgusting thing to fall for a perverted alien who came all the way from an unknown pheromone planet.

"_No," _I said flatly, still inside his warm embrace.

"_Awww," _he cooed pityingly. _"Really? I suppose you'd like a 'hotter' treatment, Ayuzawa? We can do it at the janitor's closet, you know." _

I swear he winked at me when he said that. Although blushing furiously, I pushed him away and smacked him straight on the head.

"_That hurt, Ayuzawa, but she's so cute when she does that," _he said, still managing to flash a smirk at me.

"_Whatever, you alien."_

Then the sound of a large bell ringing stuck our ears. Flakes of beautiful snowflakes started to fall down on us.

"_Merry Christmas, Misa-chan."_

I gazed up, when a quick stroke of white light appeared on the black heavens. I smiled; I never really believed in shooting stars making your wishes come true, but it won't hurt if I try, right?

He didn't want me to be alone in the cold, so he came here, to warm me up . . . I wish he did that to me again right now.

"Misaki . . ."

I felt my heart skip a beat the moment I heard that voice – that voice that haunted me for years, never leaving my dreams. I shook the thought off. I must be hearing things, since it's already near midnight.

"Misaki!"

My breath stopped when a pair of strong arms suddenly wrapped themselves around my shoulders, burying the back of my head in this person's hard chest. It was so warm . . . mysteriously, familiarly warm.

"I – I'm so sorry . . ." He choked back tears as he sobbed on my shoulder.

My shivering hand suddenly touched his. I slid my fingers through the gaps of his fingers and gripped his hand tight. The spaces between my fingers are right where his fits perfectly. I knew it, but I couldn't believe it. I didn't want to let go, and my tears were trailing down my cheeks already.

"U – Usui . . ." I rasped out.

"Misaki . . ." he said back.

I turned my heel around, more tears spilling from the sides of my eyes as I absorbed the sight of his blond hair, his green eyes, and his face. He slightly tilted my chin, and we kissed more passionately than before.

I didn't want any explanations, because right now, I know I'll remember this moment for the rest of my life. The warmth, the feelings, the love – it all came back rushing towards me. This moment won't last forever, but I can live in it as long as it lasted.

Then the sound of a large bell ringing stuck our ears. Flakes of beautiful snowflakes started to fall down on us again.

**end**


End file.
